


The Blood of Summer

by LemonScience33



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Has it ever occurred to you to wonder why this place seems tailored to me? Why all the details come from my memories? </i> </p><p><i>"You're all just passing through. I’m a permanent resident." </i> </p><p>-</p><p>In which Bones dies and tries not to make any friends,</p><p>and,</p><p>In which the McCoys have always been long-lived, and Bones may only be 27, but he's too damn old for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of Summer

There’d been that sandy-haired boy from Iowa, barely twenty-one and full of fight with something brittle and sweet beneath it. Bones wasn’t sure why, but that one was particularly hard to lose.

And, of course, the Vulcan who had mostly sat off by himself and meditated morosely, which Bones understood. Though once, he’d asked Bones to join him, and despite his initial objections, the ritual had helped him forget this place for awhile.

Though now that they were gone, Bones could feel the weight of them stacking up. They were the third group to have disappeared overnight after staying for a few weeks, and by now Bones had mostly worked out what was going on.

A warm breeze brought the heaviness of honeysuckle. Even though none of this was real, Bones figured he might as well enjoy himself. The plants were part of his memory, so unlike the people, they weren’t going anywhere.

Then Bones remembered how that boy from the States of Asia had catalogued every plant, back before Bones had realized they were all going to disappear.

Damn the honeysuckle.

Bones went into the kitchen, shut the porch door, and made himself a mint julep. Because it may have been ten in the morning, but he was dead, so what the hell did it matter?

And anyway, there would be a new crop of people to avoid.

-

The first one to get to the house was a pretty woman, hair the color of flax and done up in a complicated twist atop her head. She seemed to be holding back tears.

“You’re dead. Temporarily, at least,” Bones slurred, waving his fourth julep at her. “Lemonade’s in the fridge. Go away.”

Harsher than usual, but he couldn’t be bothered to be kind today. They’d be gone soon enough, anyway.

Another woman, an hour later, an elegant one with platinum hair. This one had some fire to her, and she acted concerned by how drunk he was. She said she was going to medical school.

Bones said if she wanted the right to mother him, she could come back when she had her M.D.

She insisted on taking his julep when she left. She said it wasn’t good for him, but Bones thought maybe she needed the alcohol to calm her own nerves.

-

Of course it would be all pretty women. Of course. Because last time, with all the pretty men, wasn’t hard enough, and Bones was clearly in hell, made up to look like a happy little purgatory.

This one had dark brown hair and light brown skin, and she was even more striking than the other two, not that any of it mattered.

Bones was surprised when she thrust out her hand. “I’m Nyota,” she said.

None of the others had ever introduced themselves, not that Bones could remember. He'd almost forgotten that was something you did when you met people.

Bones shook her hand. “Leonard McCoy,” he told her. The name sounded unfamiliar.

Nyota pulled off her shoes and curled her bare feet under her on the couch, and Bones settled into the chair opposite.

“How did you…?” she trailed off vaguely.

“Rock climbing accident. Snapped my neck and was paralyzed below the chin. Couldn’t breathe.” He rubbed at his neck and wondered if they’d found him yet. “You?”

“Me?” She smiled a little sadly. “A was in a flitter, and then there was a lot of blood, and then I was in a hospital. I don’t remember the death part, but... you know.”

“You’ll be gone soon enough,” Bones said sharply. Nyota frowned and shifted her feet beneath her.

“How long have you been here?” she asked.

Bones’ laugh was dry and hard like bark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a WIP because I want to know what you think of it. I have a plot in mind and I'm working on writing it, so if you want to read more, please comment and let me know!


End file.
